


the subtle art of finding your missing piece

by weolnnie



Category: IZONE
Genre: Annyeongz, F/F, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26234638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weolnnie/pseuds/weolnnie
Relationships: Ahn Yujin/Jang Wonyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. begin

Annyeongz roommate au where Wonyoung decided it's time to move out of her parent’s home and start college elsewhere only to find Yujin, her high school seat mate at the only college dorm vacant. Yuj’s dorm is the only one free and to be honest its hella spacious so despite Wonyo’s repressed feelings she decided to move in with her without any expectations, or... so, she thought. 


	2. prologue

It wasn’t her plan to move out of her parent’s home this early but the sudden rush of freedom, of responsibility, of growing up, made her do it. 

Is she regretting it? Kinda. Mostly her bank account that’s been crying for the past month. And this time, Wonyoung needs to take up every extra shift she can take just to get by. 

And that’s the independence speaking up. Her parents offered to help her, of course. But the thought of burdening them more makes her think otherwise. 

**She can do this. She has to do this.**

**After all, she is the beginning and the end of this.**

**+**

Yujin has been staring at the plain blank wall of her apartment for the last hour. She's been waiting for this certain roommate that Kang unnie told her about. 

“Who the fuck moves in in the middle of the semester?” Yujin asked the wind, or herself. Very unclear on that. 

And damn, she's taking way too long to arrive. Not that Yujin’s waiting. _She fucking is._

“You’ll like her! She's quiet, looks so bright and definitely neater than you.” Hyewon snickered, earning a loud scoff from the tall puppy. 

“And I heard she’s a film major too! Maybe you both can help each other, aye? You're kinda struggling Yujinnie. We all know that.” Hyewon added. 

And indeed, Yujin is not just ‘kinda struggling’, The girl is on the verge of failing. Why? According to her rants, she lost her _touch_. Really, it's just the lack of inspiration. She's been alone for too long. Too detached from the world. Always alone in her bubble, in her own world. 

Moving from the blank wall, she’s now staring at all the glow-in-the-dark fake stars pasted upon the ceiling, the ones left by the old occupants that she’s too lazy to remove, reasoning that it adds ‘character’ to the empty apartment. Counting them one by one. 

“And that’s the thirty-first star! Ugh! Whatever. I am not waiting for her. Yujinnie, you’re not waiting for her, okay?” Yujin told herself while pointing at her reflection in the mirror by the kitchen. 

Go on, girly. You're obviously not waiting for your new roommate. 

Without much ado, she went to the kitchen to get herself something to eat. All the waiting made her hungry. And what are the odds the Yujin’s pantry is fucking full? And her kitchen? The cleanest it has ever been. 

Clearly, she’s not waiting for anyone. 

**+**

After several hours which in Yujinverse is a lifetime already, the much-awaited roommate finally arrived. 

The unintentional loud banging on the door probably caused by numerous luggage and clumsiness woke Yujin up from her afternoon siesta. And Yujin waking up is a nightmare in and out itself. 

She was about to blow up, shout and curse at whoever is standing outside the door, but Eunbi forbid, she uttered the most embarrassing shit on earth. 

“Oh my fuck, you look so cute.” Yujin deadpanned. Is deadpanned the right word? She is for sure screaming inside and flooring herself for what she just said. 

Wonyoung couldn’t help but blush. Flashing the other one a smile she said, “You look cute yourself too. Jang Wonyoung. And youuu?” putting her hand out to the older one. 

“Uh, uhm. Ahn Yujin! But you can call me unnie!” Yujin answered. Welp, might as well embarrass herself again. 

“Oh, okay, unnie, Can I?” The younger one asked. Obviously hinting if she can come in. 

“Huh? Oh yes yes! Welcome to our humble and fucking big abode.” 

_“Really, Yujin? Our? Don’t you think it's too fucking early for that?”_ She said to herself. 

What a good start. Really. 

It just welcomed Wonyoung to a world she is _deliberately_ familiar but foreign too. And for all the sundry reasons, this time, _she feels safe in a place unbeknownst_. 

**+**

During that same day at night, Yujin, once again uttered some words all too cringey for her own good. Standing outside Wonyoung’s door, she knocked and said, “ _Goodnight Wonyoungah. I hope you get to sleep well tonight!_ ” sounding a little bit too soft and saccharine. 

“Oh my, Vicky. How much you’ve already softened Yujin. Are you ready for something more?” Hyewon whispered, leaning to the door outside the two’s dorm. 

Maybe Yujin needs to get their doors replaced. It's too fucking thin. 

**+**

_**“The end and the beginning are very much the same, don’t you think? You lose something in both.”** _


	3. chapter 1: known

The next three days were spent stacking all the boxes at the empty side of the living room letting it collect dust, settling in her new room or in this case, just basically sleeping because Wonyoung has been working and studying all at the same time. Yujin can’t even get a glance at the ‘cute’ roommate she has. And though they basically have all the same classes, the two would pretend they don’t know each other (mostly Wonyoung), and maybe Yujin is thankful because it is saving her remaining sanity. 

Finally, it’s the weekend. Wonyoung can't escape the unpacking that’s been waiting for her ever since she moved in. 

The sunlight in her room is too much for someone who dislikes morning, but something about this apartment is making her adore the gift of the earth more. Though it has been days since she moved in, the certain feeling of missing your childhood room just hits differently. The pink walls are now plain beige. A bookshelf opposite her bed was missing. The particular monstera by the window was displaced by a snake plant. And the soft yellow curtain is now just boring blinds. And of course, making this home would take so much time, courage and hella energy. 

Wonyoung smiled to herself and pulled the covers off her. The apartment is extremely loud today. And the smell of freshly brewed coffee is overpowering to the sense that its inviting her out in the kitchen. 

“Good morning, roommate! Would you like some breakfast?” Yujin asked the obviously sleepy and tired Wonyoung coming out of her room in her pink bunny pajamas and morning hair. 

Mumbling some inaudible response, Yujin nodded and proceeded in attempting to cook some nice breakfast. Keyword, attempting. 

Whilst preparing their breakfast, Wonyoung looked around the apartment, and for the first time in 3 days, she finally realized how big it actually is. Despite the numerous boxes all piled up in the corner of the living room and the huge-ass couch in the middle, it still didn’t feel so stuffy and messy. Well, except for the room beside Wonyoung’s. Its fucking messy. A nightmare. 

“Uhh, why is her room so messy?” 

“Messy? My room? Oh yeah.” Yujin said. 

“I said that aloud?” Turning her head to the older one in the kitchen with wide eyes. 

“Yes, your thoughts are too fucking loud, Wonyoungah. I can hear them from here!” Yujin shouted. 

It's too early to humiliate herself, but here she is, sinking in the couch, hiding her face from Yujin who came from the kitchen just to tease her. 

Well, it's going to be a long morning. 

\+ 

Yujin has been _making_ — attempting is and will always be the right word, breakfast for the last hour and as expected, she’s failing miserably. 

The pancake batter looks like water sprinkled with flour. Not even the eggs can fix it. And Yujin being herself, would not exert effort to actually try fixing what she is cooking. So, she opted for the best and the nearest option. McDonalds! 

“Wonyoungah, first, I'm very sorry I actually suck at cooking but I want to make you breakfast because you came home last night looking dead. Second, I know you are fucking hungry so let’s go out!” Yujin cheered, looking down at the younger girl lying in the couch. 

“Oh okay, just let me get my purse.” Wonyoung answered. 

Before she could even start walking, Yujin already dragged her to the door and said, “My treat. I got you. We're just getting McDonalds anyway.” 

And Wonyoung can’t complain, not when Yujin is looking at her with those eyes. 

“Did her eyes look this beautiful?” Wonyoung thought, silently this time. Careful not to let the owner of the said eyes hear it. 

Arriving at McDonalds, Yujin reached for the nearest and the brightest spot inside. Of course, it’s going to be by the window. 

“Wonyoungah, what would you like?” Yujin said as she stood up, looking at the younger one expecting for a response. 

“I’ll just get what you’ll order.” Wonyoung answered, avoiding Yujin’s eyes. 

Yujin just shot her thumbs up and danced her way to the counter. Leaving Wonyoung alone in their seat. 

The people outside caught her attention. It’s the weekend, people are supposed to sleep in until the afternoon. But the abundance of faces outside said otherwise. Slowly, she started watching them. A woman in her thirties carrying a kid in a yellow summer dress. Another old couple waiting for their bus. And several teenagers who look like they just finished a marathon. 

“Well, people are _actually interesting_ , huh?” 

Yujin noticed Wonyoung staring at the window. Though Wonyoung’s back is facing her, she can’t help but adore how the younger one looks. Her brown her in natural curls, strikingly adorable pink bunny pajamas and that certain cheeks puffing out. 

“She must be entertaining herself or something, who puffs their cheeks out of nowhere? Really cute.” 

Soon enough, Yujin can hear her order number getting called. 

Upon getting back, Wonyoung’s already waiting for her with her round eyes. And in that moment, Wonyoung’s stomach growled, earning glances from the other folks. Yujin laughed. Handing the food to the other one. 

_Did Yujin’s laugh sounded like that before?_

Silence is engulfing the two as they both started eating their breakfast. Yujin would find herself glancing at the petite woman in front of her. As if memorizing the way her lips would curve after chewing. Or the way she would sip her iced coffee, making the straw sit in between the corner of her lips. Or how she would occasionally dip her french fries on Yujin’s chocolate sundae. 

Its too early for ice creams, for noise and for memorizing your roommate. But Yujin can’t help it. Wonyoung’s presence is drawing her in every single damn time and she can’t take the grip off her. Or she just wouldn’t let it. After all, in this life we always have a choice. 

**+**

The walk back home was peaceful and spacious, to say the least. Though Wonyoung is very much thankful for what her roommate did, she can’t bring herself to thank her in a way she will notice it. Maybe it’s the awkwardness that comes with living with a particular someone or simply because Wonyoung is not good with expressing herself. Leaning more on the latter on this one. 

_“You moved out of the house to know more people, Wonnie. Don’t stay inside your bubble so much. It's going to get suffocating.”_

“Hey Yujin unnie, thank you for the breakfast.” Wonyoung faintly said out of nowhere, stopping Yujin in her tracks. 

She faced the other girl and flashed the biggest smile Wonyoung has seen and said, “Oh its nothing Wonyoungah! As long as you feel okay, I am okay too.” 

Yujin in the span of one week turned from this loner-kid-who-hates-people to a soft ball all because of a certain roommate. Oh, Vicky, the things you do. 

**+**

Well, the two are now staring at the pile of boxes in the living room. Wonyoung’s kinda lost on which one to open first, blaming her-a-week-ago self for not labelling the boxes. And Yujin, well she’s now staring at the other one staring at the boxes. Too much for being formal and civil to her roommate. 

“Okay! Enough staring, missy! Just open a damn box and let’s start from there.” Yujin exclaimed. 

“Let’s? Me and you?” The pink pajama wearer questioned. 

“DUH! As if I’m gonna stare at you from my room while you’re struggling to put these boxes down. I don’t work out for nothing Wonyoungah.” She said as she flexes her _muscles_. “And besides I have nothing else to do. We have no homework; I have no shift and you obviously need help.” Wonyoung can't help but sigh. Yujin’s partly right but it’s the puppy eyes and the adorable pout that gave it all the way. 

“Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm just going to change.” 

“Aww no, you won't look like a child anymore.” Yujin chirped. 

Wonyoung just looked at her. “Well, this roommate is for sure weird, affectionate and _kinda cute_. A little bit mysterious too in a way she says her thoughts. Overall, she’s fun and quirky.” 

Yujin tapped her lips and rolled her eyes at herself, “I swear to Eunbi, Yujin. Stay in your lane.” 

One by one, Yujin brought down the boxes with Wonyoung opening it. 

While Wonyoung is organizing, Yujin is building her furniture. 

While Wonyoung is skimming through the endless books she has, Yujin is watching her. 

And while Wonyoung is counting her pen collection, Yujin is counting all of her visible moles. One by the eye and one on her cheeks. Yujin just wants to tap all of them, as if by connecting all the dots on her roommate’s face, an art will appear. 

Still and all, Wonyoung is a _chef d'oeuvre_ waiting to be discovered by its keeper. 

Having the permission to actually finally help Wonyoung sort out her stuff, Yujin came across a very much familiar high school yearbook. One that she also owns. 

“Gungdong Art High School.” Yujin uttered while running her fingers through the embossed print atop the red leather cover. 

“You went here?” asking her roommate who’s back is against her own. They’ve been sitting like this for the past hour, Wonyoung occasionally leaning against Yujin’s whenever her back would subtly ache. 

“Yeah, from the only film section.” 

Carefully, Yujin started leafing through the book. Coming across familiar faces, remembering memories and laughing at them too. But she got stuck at one particular page where her own portrait is sitting, beside an overly familiar face. 

“Wonyoungah!!!!!” Yujin squealed surprising the younger one. 

“Hmm?” 

“We are in the same section?” 

“We are, unnie.” Wonyoung laughed. “I am too embarrassed to bring it up so I didn’t, and besides, you don’t even remember me. It's all fine, don’t worry.” 

Yujin looked so fucking surprise. Mouth agape, eyes wide and mind unwrapped on the idea that her roommate is actually one of her classmates. 

“We were seat-mates too. But we’re both always out; we rarely got the chance to chat. You know, you with the school’s newspaper and me with the film club.” The younger one added. 

“Oh my Eunbi, I'm so sorry Wonyoungah. I'm very forgetful with faces and such. Wonyoungah, Im sooorrrrrrry.” Yujin said clearly ashamed and guilty. 

Now Yujin understands where this certain fondness of her roommate came from. Aside from both being film students, they were actually seat-mates who never got the chance to know each other personally. Blame it on all the shits Miss Student Council President Kim Chaewon made her do before. She lost the ability to befriend, if not the cutest student on campus, is the prettiest one. Too much for being active. 

**+**

After almost a day of boxes and books and stationaries, all of Wonyoung’s belongings are kept neatly inside their storages. The living room looks bigger than it was this morning and Yujin noticing and hating how big it is, made her move Wonyoung’s bookshelves out of her room and now by the window. And taking advantage of Wonyoung’s missing presence, Yujin moved out some of her plants in the living room and in the kitchen. 

“Now our apartment looks more jungle-ly and put together.” She shouted loud enough for her roommate who’s currently showering to hear it. 

“I swear, Ahn Yujin! If you move out one more plant, I'm going to throw out all the jellies in the refrigerator!” Wonyoung spatted which sounded more of a muffled complaint because of the shower loudly going off inside the bathroom. 

Yujin giggled. The apartment never felt this occupied, this full, this bright. And maybe, Hyewon is actually true when she said that Wonyoung is a light bulb that brightens everything. 

Because right now, Yujin is honestly happy. 

**+**

That night, they both wished at the same star almost the same wish, _“Please make it work this time.” “Help me make this work, please.”_

**+**

_Yujin’s daily observation entry no. 1867_

_She likes young adult, fiction, sci-fi and poetry books. She arranges them by height. She owns about 50 pens including markers, highlighters and calligraphy ones. She’s a plant mom to 6. Her style is laidback, comfy and expensive. And her favorite candle scent is the with combination of eucalyptus, lavender, and sea salt with hints of sage, and according to her, it reminds her of her grandparents' home. Oh, and she sings in the shower too, mostly songs by Taylor Swift. Her voice is really pretty._

  
  



	4. chapter 2: equally alike

Knowing new people takes time and courage and vulnerability. It takes some embarrassing scenarios, mishaps and what nots. But above all, it takes readiness to open yourself to a stranger. 

Yujin is never one to make friends or mingle and talk to people. She was always alone in her thoughts of overflowing ideas and wunderkind abilities. She was one to enjoy her own company, to enjoy the quietness that forlorn brings and to enjoy the peacefulness that comes with being in your own private bubble. 

She learned that people are scary. That they are unpredictable, selfish and helpless. 

And distancing herself from the crowd is something she mastered long before. 

But after several weeks of being with this roommate really did chang her for the better. 

Because when Wonyoung arrived, she wanted to know her. Wanted to be close to her. Wanted to hear her. 

_She learned to want the noise._

And when Wonyoung came, she’s excited with the idea of going home. 

Yujin’s too timid to acknowledge this change but sure knows how it's swaying her life. 

**+**

Yujin came home with a Wonyoung deep asleep on the couch, the television playing some drama in the background. It's obvious that Wonyoung was watching before she dozed off with the way she’s holding the remote control. She smiled at this view. She looks so peaceful, so calm and so comfortable. Never in the past few weeks has she seen her like this. It was always the Wonyoung rushing to work. The Wonyoung blanking out during class. And the Wonyoung that’s too tired to start a conversation with her roommate who always waits for her to come home. 

In the short amount of time they’ve co-lived, both would always make sure to wait for each other to come home. To make sure that the other one is safe and sound. And would always disguise it with wanting to binge watch. But both know it's something more than that. 

_“_ _I'm_ _afraid I_ _won't_ _wake up with your existence filling this apartment. That scares me.”_

Yujin took her time admiring the younger one. Wonyoung scrunched her nose a little or would flutter her eyes every now and then. 

While Yujin is closely admiring her, Wonyoung flattered her eyes open, surprised at the sight of her roommate’s face all too close to her likely. 

“Hi. I’m home.” Yujin whispered as if the sleeping one is still asleep. 

“Well, that’s obvious considering you're really close to me and the smell of the outdoors is filling my nose.” Wonyoung answered while shushing the older one away. 

“Hey! I don’t smell bad!” Yujin retorted. 

“I surely didn’t mention that you smell bad, Unnie. I just simply said you smell like the outdoors, you know.” she teased. 

“Yah! Whatever! I’m gonna go change!” Yujin groaned. “Dinner please! I’m hungry, Wonyoungie!” She singsong. 

Wonyoung can't help but sigh. She thought that moving out of her parents' home will be free from responsibilities, she obviously was wrong. Because Yujin is the embodiment of a responsibility, not that she’s complaining. She enjoys her roommates’ acts and company. It’s surprisingly and annoyingly welcoming. Not to mention also having Yujin’s 5-year-old self that is very much demanding and affectionate. It's as if she set up her own self for something, she knew she would learn to enjoy and appreciate. 

Dinners with Yujin means watching her chew her food so slowly to annoy the hell out of you or hear her say shits while her mouth is full and starts choking out of nowhere. It is laughing until your tummy hurts because she looks stupid. It is refilling her kimchi over and over and over again or stealing all the little bacon pieces on her plates when she’s not looking. It is accepting that her presence is a magic pill that takes away all the weariness from your soul. That if not for her, the apartment would be gloomy because Yujin is the light bulb that brightens up this place. 

And Wonyoung knows she’s warming up all too fast for her liking. Because now, she can't imagine late nights without the other one’s rascality. Because she is certain that getting attached means giving them a bigger portion and a chance to hurt her. And she knows she’s not yet ready to be hurt again. 

“Wonyoungah, how was work today?” Yujin asked. 

“Same same. Still having customers flirt with me every time I take the front and still making Nako unnie worried. You know, same old things I'm too used but too stubborn to act on.” 

Yujin choked on her water when she heard flirting. There's this foreign feeling rising inside her that she can't put a name on. Certain needs to protect or in a much better word, keep her roommate. “Wanna go ask if we can exchange branches? There's like what, three around our campus, I'm sure they can work around it.” She suggested making sure that her voice sounds stern and persevering. 

“Would you take no for an answer?” Wonyoung questioned. 

Yujin puts her thumbs down as she is unable to utter with a month full of food. 

“See! You always boss me around, Yujin unnie.” Wonyoung faked sulked. Hiding the smile and laugh forming on her lips as she watched how her roommate reacted. 

“As if you hate it. I am older than you! I must protect you from evilness!” Yujin said while putting her arms around the younger one and putting her chin on top of Wonyoung’s head. 

Wonyoung can't help but melt in her roommate's sudden act of skin-ship. Though this happens a lot, she just can't get used to it. Not when the one hugging her is also the one that she wanted to embrace before. Not when she wanted all of this years ago. 

She knows as long as Yujin is alive (she doubts she’ll die anytime soon anyway, this girl has so much plan for herself to fulfill) she’ll be safe. As long as Yujin is here, she is going to be fine. 

Wonyoung is docile with the art of getting attached and having this thin line of separation all at the same time. 

**+**

With the night slowly getting deeper and colder, the two settled in the couch with the two of them sitting at the two opposite ends. Eyes fixated on the television, Wonyoung asked Yujin something absurd, mulling over the state outside and the safety of their bodies. 

“What? Come again?” Yujin exclaimed. She clearly heard Wonyoung wanting to go on a late night walk some weeks ago but was too afraid to do it alone. And hearing her say it again but this time with the weather turning colder, it's almost impossible to agree. 

“I'm going to go out and walk. I miss the river.” Wonyoung said so calmly while tapping her fingertips on the wooden arm rest of the couch. 

“Nuh-uh. It's too fucking cold.” 

“What the use of all our padded jackets and winter clothing if we would not use them then?” Wonyoung responded. 

“Well, you have a point there, yes. But I'm coming with you! You might die of the cold and no one would bring you home. I don’t have extra money to pay the medics!” Yujin jokes, earning herself a glare from Wonyoung who's now on her way to the front door. 

“You’re going out like that?” Judging Wonyoung’s choice of sleepwear in the middle of autumn’s transition to winter. “Really?! Just a t-shirt dress?” 

“And what about it? I have no plans of socializing tonight anyway.” Wonyoung said as she put on her long jacket. 

Yujin just rolled her eyes at her roommate. Too fucking feisty for someone who comes off soft and cool. 

The walk down the Han river was short and quiet. The two both let the comfortable silence of the night linger around them only letting the sound of the passing cars be the noise in between. There are a few people out tonight but nonetheless it was tranquil. The cold night seemed to hear all of Yujin’s complaints before because it was just the right amount of chillness. 

Yujin tapped Wonyoung hands and offered her some warmers but the latter not accepting it and shoving it back into Yujin’s pocket. 

It was comfortable in the sense that Wonyoung’s mind is not flooded with the thoughts of the other one. It is comfortable because it is Yujin and not someone else accompanying her. 

“Wonyoungie? Why do want to walk out tonight? Is something bothering you?” 

Wonyoung hummed a response. Although Yujin’s face is not visible because of the lack of light around them, she knows she is looking all worried. 

“Not sure. I just wanted to see out, I guess.” 

“You know, you can talk to me about it right? I mean, yes, we just met again a few weeks ago but we go years back. It's okay, I'm going to understand whatever is bothering you.” Yujin said not buying the answer of the other. 

The two reached the bench by the river with coffee in hand because Yujin insisted that coffee is essential when we want to talk about life and that it wakes up a certain part of our soul that is honest beyond belief. 

“Wonyoungah, you know that when it's getting tough, you can whine about it, right? It's alright. It's okay. It is valid and understandable.” 

Wonyoung smiled at the person behind her. She knows it and she’s completely aware of it. But the tears? They won't just fall down. 

“I wonder how many smiles, laughs, heartbreaks and tears the stars and moon have witnessed.” Wonyoung talked. “You know, when people are sad and they want to be alone, they would always seek comfort in the presence of those. That if ever the stars and the moon hear it, maybe, just maybe, they can magically comfort the heart and take away the pain.” 

Yujin nodded, indeed the younger girl is in pain and she needs not ask why. 

“Because I do. I hope that every time the moon would hear my muffled cries, it would send someone to wipe the tears away. When I ask endless questions, I always wish the stars would answer them in a way I would be granted clarity and strength. And even though they never came, I still continue to believe. Why? Because life is not cruel. It's not selfish. It's not hurtful. Maybe life is also burdened too that he can't do anything to help us, humans. Because just like us, they have no control over the destinies of their lives.” Wonyoung smiled. 

“The body can't lie so it cries when it’s tired but just like you, the heart is stubborn so it stays silent until it falls apart.” Yujin faced her. Looking straight in her eyes, almost soul deep, it can see all of Wonyoung’s secrets. 

“But it's going to be okay, Wonyoungie.” She scooted closer to the younger one and said, “I'm not good with words but my shoulder and my hugs are free for you.” as she pulls Wonyoung closer to her. 

“I don’t mind getting soaked with your tears. I don’t mind hearing you cry so ugly.” Wonyoung giggled. 

“Just let it all out okay?” “Trust me, it's going to get better, maybe not now but it will be, I promise.” Pulling the other’s pinky finger and wrapping her own around it. 

“I would listen to everything you would say, through your tears. I hear them so clearly, you know.” Yujin said and she rubbed circles at the small of Wonyoung’s back. 

“Tell me everything that makes you feel at ease. I'll memorize them all so the next time you need words, I’ll have them ready.” 

Yujin let the younger one sink in her warmth. Not minding that the stranger she met weeks ago is nuzzled in her arms now and that she’s willing to do and fight all odds to make her feel better. 

“Wonyoungie?” 

“Hmm?” 

“I swear to Eunbi, that always, I am going to be here brighten your day, day after day, year after year, always I'll be here, okay? I gotchu, younger one.” 

Yujin uttered while running her fingers through Wonyoung’s hair to calm her down. 

_Maybe she is getting too close, too comfortable, too everything, but it’s alright, right?_

**_+_ **

_“Your hands are warm.” She said as she held her hands tighter and deeper in her pockets._

_“Yeah, I know.”_

_“Well, if you like it so much, then I guess we’re going to have to do this more often then.”_

_“_ _it'd_ _be very much willing to do so.”_

**_+_ **

_Yujin’s daily observation entry no. 1915_

_Tonight, I realized that it is possible to see yourself in another person in a completely different sense. That it is possible to feel comfort upon doing so. That I am not completely and utterly alone in this world. That soulmates, partners and best friends really do exist in this crazy world. Because tonight, I found her nestled in between my hug while I nursed every growing pain of growing up and losing yourself in the process. That we all have pieces that can be interchangeable and it won’t be too noticeable. That beyond being roommates, we are humans capable of changing each other in a way that isn’t too tiring and suffocating. And tonight, I know for sure, I have someone to share all my worries and cries from now on._


	5. chapter 3: we belong

Miss Yoo’s classes are always the most awaited one. No matter who you ask, it's always their answer. And no wonder because this particular miss is very much loved by everyone, not limited to the film and arts department. You’d always see her roaming around the F&A building with either Miss Im or Miss Son doing absolutely the random-est shit. And mind you, they are extremely and doubtlessly loud. But everyone loves the trio nonetheless. Aside from being the prettiest professor in the campus (According to Yujin, that is), she’s actually the best when it comes to teaching. And today just proves how unique she is. 

“Good morning everyone!” Miss Yoo greeted the class, her voice echoing through with how hold it is. 

“First thing, no classes today, I’ll just discuss the details of your final project for this year, Second, yall look dead, kids. Rest up. And lastly, don’t curse me for what I am gonna say next, okay?” 

The rest of the class cheered, it's been so long since they were given time to rest, but knowing Miss Yoo, this project she’s talking about will surely take up so much time, energy and effort. After all, half-assed is not in her dictionary. 

Miss Yoo started writing down words on the board with Yujin eyeing to slowly connecting them. 

“Any idea?” The professor asked, turning around to face her students who are already raising their hands, “Yujin! Yes?” 

“A portfolio using a 35mm film camera with only 36 exposures.” Yujin answered, sounding a little unsure while propping a wide smile on her face which made the professor smile back at her. 

“Right! And we have a theme to follow, nerds.” She teased while the students groaned in the background. 

“What would you do if you weren't afraid?” Miss You surprised the class, she never gives themes without indefinite answers. It's always those crystal clear and direct ones. 

“Above all, create images that make your heart go wild—images that make you _feel something_. I’ll be expecting so much from my best class. Submission is on the last day of the semester! See you all around!” And with that, she flew out of the room and ran towards the woman at the other end of the corridor. 

“You know what you just gave is really hard, right? I, too, suck at film, Jeong! And besides, Chae would also give something, and I quote what she said, “ _something remarkable, never been done and life opening_ ” to them too!” Nayeon hissed, clearly concerned with the students that became the receiving end of her best friends' weird and out of this world ideas. 

“They’ll push through, Nabongs. Those kids always do. They are beyond what you see of them.” The younger one replied as she basically dragged Miss Im to the staff cafeteria. 

Yujin nagged Wonyoung as they walk down their apartment. Both have no shifts or classes left and the fact that Miss Yoo gave them free time means going home together and Yujin bothering the younger one. “Wonyoungie, wait for me!” 

Wonyoung has been awake for 24 hours already and the last thing she needs is someone under the name of Ahn Yujin annoying the shit out of her. Yes, Yujin is her beloved roommate but Yujin stopping every time she spots a dog on the street is making her impatient. Wonyoung speed walked while Yujin was petting a brown golden retriever by the convenience store. A faint smile creeped in when she heard a loud voice asking her to wait up. 

“Loser! Your long limbs are useless if you run that slow, Yudaeng!” Wonyoung chaffed as she run down the street of their building. 

By this time, Yujin is frantically running for her life just to retain the fastest runner title. “I don’t even know why I have to fight for that title when it has always belonged to me.” Yujin said to herself as she pants heavily by the entrance of Coral Residences, eyeing the tall lady smiling ear to ear. 

“Unnie, you look like a loser.” 

“Yah! Jang Wonyoung!” Yujin shouted as she attempted to run after the younger one already standing by the elevator but was stopped by the figure of Hyewon laughing at her. 

“Yujinnie, you look... defeated.” Yujin rolled her eyes at Hyewon and joined the bunny standing inside the elevator. 

“See you later, Hyewonnie!” Wonyo shouted as the elevator doors closed. 

Yujin continued catching her breath as she stood inside the elevator. Wonyoung is hardly keeping the giggles from coming out as she watches Yujin’s undefeated fighting spirit deteriorate. 

“Unnie, do you have any idea for Miss Yoo’s project?” 

“I have, actually.” Yujin responded as she fixed her hair into a messy bun. 

“Well, not that you want to know, but mine would probably be... wonder without any destination.” 

The door chimed signaling it was opening, Wonyoung took Yujin’s hand as she stepped out of the elevator greeted by the huge-ass mirror with the words “ _You look beautiful today._ ” painted upon it with pretty pastel colors. The two stood in front and stared at their reflections. 

“ _I really want to know what goes on with your mind,_ _Wonyoung_ _-ah, and oh, you look beautiful today._ ” Yujin proclaimed as she pointed at Wonyoung’s reflection before turning to her side and walking to their front door. 

**+**

The next few days were pretty much just the same. Home-Uni-Work-Home. And finally, it’s Friday, dinner was just the usual with Wonyoung putting together something edible without starting a fire and with Yujin proudly annoying their neighbors with her weekly karaoke night and this time she’s blasting New Face... again. Wonyoung watches her roommate bob her head to the beat and tire herself out as she dances to the songs she is playing. “Dinner is ready, come here quick if you want to stay alive.” She joked. And of course, for the nth time, Yujin took it seriously, what’s new? She came to the kitchen with the mic still on her hand and a slipper missing. “I'm here!” Yujin laughed as she positioned herself on her seat across the younger one. 

“Thank you for the meal!” The two said at the same time. 

“Wonyoungie, are you free this weekend?” Yujin questioned. 

“Uh, well, except for my laundry, yes I am, why?” The younger munched on her sandwich. 

“Wanna come with me? I’m going down to Daejeon to pick-up some stuff Mom left at my grandparent’s? It’ll be a day trip only!” 

“Sure. I’ll do laundry tonight, what time do we leave?” Wonyoung asked, smiling at her roommate because finally, she’ll be out of Seoul after several years. It's happening. Thank God. 

That night, Wonyoung neatly did her laundry, fixed her room and prepared her things for tomorrow. She seems excited, hopeful and bright. 

**+**

Yujin woke up a lot earlier than she planned, though the ride to Daejeon would take around 2 hours, it's still way too early to start preparing. But here she is, standing by the open window, trying to absorb the morning smell that the air is bringing. Maybe the short rain last night refreshed the air because it smells so dewy, crispy and calming. A misty warm feeling travels through the breeze as it comes in contact with Yujin’s nose. She exhaled it hoping it’ll linger a little bit longer. 

“If mornings smell like this every day, I don’t mind waking up extra early just so I can enjoy this with her.” Yujin grinned, little twinkles present in her eyes. 

Unbeknown to her, both of them are enjoying the dewy morning smell together, apart. Wonyoung has this specific longing for early mornings. The world is quiet, far from its normality, and everything else is calm contrary on what’s happening to her mind. It’s been so long since her mind stopped thinking and honestly, this vicious cycle of overthinking disturbs the silence she worked so hard. 

“Just like the morning, I want this kind of _placidity_ too.” She sighed ghastly, admiring the dew on the surface of the glass. 

“Must be great having _tranquility_ embrace you every day even for just a short time.” 

A knock was heard shortening her daydreaming, “Wonyoung-ah wake up now. We’ll leave in an hour and a half.” Yujin feebly emanated followed by a soft yawn as her foot leaves the front of Wonyoung’s room. 

“I’m awake, unnie. Thank you!” Wonyoung faintly shouted, careful not to derail the stillness embracing the apartment. 

**+**

Yujin dressed up warmly today, a simple knitted baby blue turtle-neck oversized long sleeves and her favorite vintage faded Levis high-waisted jeans. Slinging her staple mini Louis Vuitton palm spring bag, she grabbed her beige coat and headed out. She saw Wonyoung chilling in the living room, munching on her favorite strawberry yoghurt and watching morning cartoons. 

“Hey, let’s go?” Yujin asked as she stood by the refrigerator getting a bottle of water. 

Wonyoung looks rather comfy, homey and bright. Her avocado green knitted button-down long sleeves and slightly flared white pants looks, no matter how simple it is, is lovesome and dashing. 

“Okay, I’ll just grab my coat!” 

And what are the odds that they are actually twinning with their shoes today. Yujin can't help but chuckle, Wonyoung really loves her white Airforce 1 sneakers regardless of how worn-out it is. 

She waited for her roommate just outside the door and admired her little steps as she struggled to put on her brown coat while also preventing her phone from falling. 

**+**

The walk to the bus stop was short and cold and just like all the cold mornings they spent together may it be going to the market of heading to school; indeed, they are holding hands as if it’s the most common thing to do. By now, Wonyoung would automatically slide her hands with the other and find all the comfort and warmth she craves in them. Yujin doesn’t mind if it keeps her warm and smiley then it's all alright. 

Before the bus arrived, Yujin bought the two of them some coffee and bread from the neighborhood’s bakery. Her roommate grew fond of the bakery’s banana bread and macaroon that Wonyoung would ask her to buy her some almost every day. She watched her as she ate happily and deliciously ate what Yujin bought. And to be honest, Yujin is already full just watching her eat. 

“Wonyoungie, slow down, I can always buy you those!” 

“I am a growing kid, unnie.” Of course, that is Wonyoung’s favorite and working defense. Yujin can't disagree with that considering that the younger one hasn’t stopped growing and growing every day. 

**+**

The moment the two plopped down the bus's seats, Wonyoung’s head automatically found Yujin shoulder the comfiest place. The ride lullabied her to sleep and Yujin can't do anything but let her snuggle closer. She patted the younger one’s head and leaned her own against it. 

The sweet strawberry and baby powder smell soon filled her senses. The ambrosial scent accompanying it makes her imagine getting ready for school mornings and playing by the nearest open field in the neighborhood. The underlying notes of sweet oranges, airy vanilla scent perfectly blended with a variety of florals such as violets, roses and blossoms. 

All a reminder that the person beside her is undeniably still a child and longing to be one again. Now it all makes perfect sense that the need to always be close to her is all because Wonyoung is someone that reminds her how wonderful life used to be. How she brings out the best in everyone without knowing it. And how simply her presence is calming enough to heal all wounds. 

Yujin simpered as she brushed the long and silky locks cascading down Wonyoung’s small frame. 

“How can your hair be so perfect too?” She quietly exclaimed while she looked at the younger one admiringly. 

“ _I was not who I was a year ago but I am glad you are the reason behind it. You really make me better, huh?_ ” 

A smile crept on Wonyoung’s lips, Yujin hoped it was because of something real. 

**+**

Upon arriving at Daejeon, the first thing Yujin requested the moment they stepped foot on the platform was to have a snack at her favorite tteokbokki and kimbap place. All Wonyoung could do was follow her unnie and trust her life along it. 

Yujin definitely didn’t lie when she said it’s the best place in town. Wonyoung has been eating so well and is now on her third plate. 

“I told you! This is the best!” 

“No lies found. Every other tteokbokki she ever tasted can't get on its level.” Mentally taking note to roast Hyewon’s tteokbokki the next time their landlord-slash-unnie-slash-game night advisor knocks on their door with a plate full of the rice cake. As they stuffed their tummies with the newfound favorite. A certain arcade is waiting for its favorite player. 

Just a few steps from the snack place, down the corner, Yujin’s favorite arcade place is open and inviting the two in. 

“Yujinnie! I want to play!” Wonyoung pointed at the place all too familiar for the other one. 

“Beat me to it then!” She shouted and ran to the arcade while Wonyoung frowned and crossed her arms. 

“Yah yah yah, stop sulking and beat me to all my favorite games!” 

And with that, an excruciating war between teenagers over Pacman arose. 

“Unnie, can you believe it?” 

“What?” 

“I won against you two times in a row this week! Wow, I really am improving.” Wonyoung gushed as she wiggled in the air the tickets she won. 

“Just letting you experience the beginner’s luck, Jang Wonyoung-ssi.” Yujin scoffed while side-eyeing the younger one obviously still in the high of annoying and winning over her. 

“Yah yah whatever you say, where are we headed next?” Wonyoung uttered as she linked arms with her. 

“Stay in front of the arcade! Let me take a picture of you, mom would love to see her adopted daughter in front of her best friend's well-known arcade.” Yujin said as she took out her film camera and loading it with a fresh roll of film. 

“Smile brightly, Wonyoungie!” A faint sound of camera flashing was heard. “ _...for me, I love seeing you smile._ ” 

**+**

Late lunch by the sea is nothing common and mundane to a person who has spent her whole life in the city. But for today, Yujin lets Wonyoung delight in the beauty of slow and steady life. 

“Enjoy the special Kalguksu Daejeon is known for, now dig in!” Yujin watched WOnyoung as she took her very first taste of the said town staple, and again, she can't hide the joy creeping in her as she watched her enjoy her favorite. 

“Oh my god, unnie! This is like heaven in a bowl! Oh my gosh!” WOnyoung squealed, mouth full of food. 

“I know right! I’ve been eating this my whole life and yet I still crave it from time to time. Don’t you just love how many clams they put in? Insane!” 

While Wonyoung is digging in her bowl of heaven, Yujin took this time to capture some memories. She brought out her camera and brought it near her face and took a shot of a Wonyoung mouth open, ready to take a spoonful but was distracted by the sudden flash emitted by the camera which caused her to squint her eyes cutely. 

“Wonyoungie! I bet you’ll look horrifying once I get these developed.” Yujin jiving earning a kick under the table. “Ow! What’s that for?!” 

“Deserved, it's for being annoying and for breathing.” 

“I am treating you to something nice and all I get is a kick? Wow, I'm hurt.” Yujin said as she was faking a hurtful face. 

“Oh my god, she’s so annoying.” Wonyoung chirped under her breath, diverting her gaze to the endless blue ocean. 

After finishing their late lunch, they started walking to the shore deciding it's best to catch the sunset than regret it later. Yujin sat down the dry fine white sand ornamenting and complementing the bright blue water of the sea. 

“Wonyoung-ah, stop playing with the water, it's too cold.” 

Wonyoung nodded and started walking to Yujin, taking up the empty spot beside her. 

“I brought one because I know you’re too stubborn to bring your own.” Wonyoung said as she wrapped her favorite scarf around Yujin’s neck. 

“Don’t you just love how the sun sets every day?” 

“Hmm?” 

“It signifies more than just a new beginning, it gives more than the needed reassurance that endings are not quite ad awful and heartbreaking they are; that with endings, a sure promise of tomorrow is kept tightly. And that, whoever is up there painting all these magnificent colors, is always looking down making sure we enjoy something amidst losing.” Smiling to herself, she looked up. 

“You know, _you have your way around your words_ , Wonyo. It seems like they hold the heaviest weight yet they _always feel light_. The contradiction is often the one that makes listening to you enjoyable and extremely interesting.” 

Wonyoung can't help but sigh. It seems like Yujin knows all the right words to say, and it scares her. 

**+**

The last destination before they go back _home_. Yujin’s grandparents waited for them by the gate, exclaiming how they should stay the night and just go back to Seoul together but the lack of room because of the current renovation thankfully prevented them from doing so. The feast prepared for them is something the two greatly savored. It’s been so long since they both had something that delicious and homey. Something that lights up that spark of joy because of fond childhood memories. 

“We’ll be going, ni, gi! I’ll see you both soon!” Yujin waved to the two elders. 

“Take care of her, Yuj, please. Your roommate is too broken and messy for this cruel world.” Her grandmother whispered as she kissed her cheeks. 

“I got her, ni. I do.” She smiled softly as she walked out of the house. 

**+**

_The ride home was more than what they both needed. The urge to seek comfort in a place they both feel safe. The need to feel that certain warmth only home can give. The unsolicited solace embracing their bodies as they step in. Finally, we’re home._

**_+_ **

_Yujin’s daily observation no. 1928_

_I found myself loving the smile she owns that I am willing to do everything just to see it again and again. The certain light she holds is incomparable to the sunsets and sunrises. The way her eyebrows would move whenever she eats something delicious. The way her cheeks are so soft and squishy, how no matter how chic and rich she looks; her cheeks are still the center of everything. Or maybe it's her eyes that holds all the brightest stars. Or the fact that she loves winning but sucks at all the games. Or the way her eyes shine and go big whenever she is happy and surprised. But nonetheless, every single thing about her is worth knowing, loving and memorizing. Because it is_ _Wonyoung_ _. The worthy owner of my everything._


	6. chapter 4: when we fall asleep

Wonyoung wouldn’t be awake this early if the ringing of her phone  isn't as annoying as it really is. 

“Unnie, it may be a Monday but  it's too early. What do you need?”  Wonyoung groaned on her pillow. Pursed her lips in annoyance. 

“Get up! We’re treating you for breakfast. Get your ass up and get ready in 30 minutes, I’ll come pick you up, okay? Love you, Wonnie!” The other line dropped the call before  Wonyoung could even complain. Yes, it's very much fucking early but the excitement in her  unnie’s voice is too noticeable  it's hard to let her down. 

And without much energy, she dragged herself out of the room to take a shower only to be greeted with Yujin heavily asleep on the sofa. 

“She must’ve binge-watched something last night to fall asleep here.”  Wonyoung said as she fixed the blanket already laying on top of Yujin. Softly ruffling the older one’s hair and mumbling a soft good morning before heading towards the bathroom. 

Not long after, a bunch of honks can be heard obviously signaling the arrival of the cause of  Wonyoung’s early morning annoyance.

“She could’ve just called me or something! The whole neighborhood would be awake by now.” She cursed, struggling to get her white converse on.  Quietly hoping that her roommate is still deep in slumber. 

Wonyoung wrote a quick note for her roommate before heading downstairs. “Good morning, Unnie! I’ll be off early but see you in class! Bring me lunch too, please!”

“Unnie! Unnie! Wait for me!”  Wonyoung shouted as she saw  Hyewon entering the elevator. 

“Got you, kiddo.”  Hyewon answered, patiently waiting for the younger one to get on the lift with her. 

“Why and where are you going this early?”

“My  unnie is taking me out for breakfast, she’s waiting downstairs for me.” Wonyoung responded, fixing her hair on the mirror inside the lift.

A sly smile painted itself on  Hyewon’s face, this morning will get interesting and  surprising too. 

** + **

History class is never Yujin’s nor  Wonyoung’s favorite. It's always the longest class during Mondays and the prof doesn’t seem to care if his students are slacking off and today is not any different. 

“ Wonyoungie , how much more till we get out of this class?” Yujin asked, pouting and puffing her cheeks as if trying to deceive the younger one who is evidently trying to listen to the lecture. 

Wonyoung shot her a glare, something Yujin took as an encouragement to annoy her more.

“ Wonyoungahhhhhhhhh ,  unnie is  boreddddddddd .” Yujin said as she played with  Wonyoung’s pen.

“Ahn Yujin, no, the puppy eyes will not work this time, nor the pouts but you playing with my pen is getting on my nerves. So, stop it before I floor you in front of everyone.”  Wonyoung eye smiled. “And if you’re that bored, draft a game plan for Miss Son’s rumored final project. It'll be useful.”

Yujin tried retorting but everything just  seems to fade away when  Wonyoung smiles at her like THAT.

“Wonnie, do it again then I’ll stop annoying you.” Yujin expectantly requested.

“Do what?” 

“You know? The thing? This?” Yujin said as she tried telling the younger one in action what she is talking about. “You know, this!!!!”

“Oh this?”  Wonyoung said, turning to her side and eye-smiling at the older one whose eyebrows are furrowed, obviously struggling to explain.

Yujin tilted her head sideways, examined the smile the person in front of her was showing. And then she copied it. 

“ Wonyoungie , you know you  look like a child, right?” 

“Yah  Yujinnie ! I do not! I am a grown up already.”  Wonyoung answered by pouting her lips. 

“ Ohhhh Vicky looks like a baby!” Yujin said as she squished  Wonyoung’s cheeks before turning in front and opening her binder. 

“I do not!”

Wonyoung would refuse to accept the fact that she likes it when Yujin asked her things like that or whenever Yujin would compare her to a child. She finds it weird and quite bothersome but she enjoys it nonetheless. Everything. The teasing, the sudden clinginess, the annoyance Yujin embodies or even the serious and heartfelt talks. Wonyoung couldn’t ask for a more reliable roommate. She got lucky with this one, for real. 

** + **

“Get home early! I'll see you later Wonyoungie!” Yujin shouted as she bid goodbye to the younger one walking down the street to the café. It's been so long since she last walked home alone. And honestly, though the street is crowded and noisy, it feels a little too empty. 

“ _ Come home early, I miss you already. _ ” 

As she started walking towards the direction of Coral Residences, she noticed how everything is amazingly the same just as it was a few years before. The same old convenience store that sits on the corner of the street. The friendly ahjumma that sells her favorite  tteokbokki . The old film studio she used to go to every time her parents will bring her to their work. The daycare  Eunbi owns that sits beside the neighborhood’s bakery. 

It's honestly all the same, the only difference is how this path feels more like coming home. How in a short period of time, going home is not as tiresome and lonely as it used to be. How the way home seemed to be brighter and much more distinct. And how the idea of coming home now excites her. 

She sighed, now standing outside the Coral Residences.  Hyewon looked at her from the front desk waiting for her to come inside. 

“Good afternoon, Unnie. How was your day so far?” Yujin asked, propping her elbows on the desk and leaning her chin on her palms.

“Oh, it was, in the simplest words, jaw-dropping and full of light, literally.”  Hyewon answered giggling at the thought of the two humans she was with before that is the human embodiment of love and light.

“Is that so? I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!” Yujin said as she slowly made her way to their apartment. Not forgetting to shoot her a wide smile. 

**_ When you find out what home is, it's not that hard to find your way home.  _ **

**_ + _ **

Wonyoung came home that night looking tired and lost, as if the bright light she possesses was dimmed or worse, broken into million pieces. Yujin can't help but sigh at the sight of the younger one upon entering their apartment. She seriously needs to do something about it before the other one completely dismantles. 

“I’m home!”  Wonyoung softly shouted. 

“You did well today,  Wonyoungie .” Yujin reassured the younger one taking  Wonyoung by surprise because she didn’t quite notice the figure leaning on the wall that separates the  front door and the kitchen. 

Wonyoung stood in silence and stared at the older one with tears welling up in her eyes, “Unnie...”

“What happened to you? You were alright before heading to work?” Yujin asked as she took her in a warm embrace, rubbing circles at the small of  Wonyoung’s back. 

“ Uhh , I met him today, at the café...”

“Who?”

“Him. I thought I am okay already, that I can face him again once our paths cross but I still feel empty. I feel wronged and I  can't still forgive him no matter how hard I try.” 

Yujin listened but she can't help but feel a certain heat of anger building inside her. Her mouth feels dry as she tries to find all the right words. All the frustration rushing to her. And the helplessness too. 

“Wonnie, it's okay,  it's going to take so much time to forgive. He did not harm you today, right? Nako  unnie was with you right?” Yujin whispered to  Wonyoung whose embrace is  tighter than usual. 

Wonyoung nodded, “Yeah, she took over the counter for me because I was shaken up. Gladly, there weren't so many people today, she told me to come home earlier.” 

“Unnie, do we have dinner?  I'm starving.”

Yujin laughed,  Wonyoung , no matter how upset she is, will never forget to eat. “We do, I’ll fix it for you, now get change and tidy up. You look like a mess, bunny. Now go.” ushering her to her room. 

** + **

“Won, just leave the dishes at the sink, come with me.” 

“Oh, okay.... wait up!!!”

The atmosphere inside the elevator is quiet, the comfortable one. 

“Unnie, why are we going to the rooftop at this hour?” Wonyoung asked Yujin who is busy texting someone.

“You’ll see when we get there.” Yujin answered while she slides her hands with  Wonyoung and ever so lightly laced their fingers together. 

Wonyoung squeezed the older one’s hand earning, herself a small smile from the latter. 

The rooftop looks better than the ones  Wonyoung has seen before. The lush green color of the plants, the prettily decorated lights that adorn the railings and the bright varied colors of the plants. But what makes it much more majestic is the city view that comes with it. 

“Didn't know our rooftop is this pretty.”  Wonyoung said as she touched one by one with plants as if they are little people in need of attention, of love. 

“Well, the rooftop is the only place in the building Mom never really let everyone in, it was her sanctuary, her safe space, the only place she can really call her own.” Yuijn replied, expecting that the younger one will look so surprised by now.

Wonyoung , with her mouth agape said, “What?! You own the building?  Hyewonnie is your sister?” 

Yujin nodded, “Should’ve told you sooner but  Kwangbae is annoying already as the landlady, what more as my sister, right?”  Wonyoung just giggled and took a seat inside the fort already assembled.

“Unnie! Come here! It’s cozy inside!” Wonyoung shouted.

“Of course, it will be,  _ it's my fort _ ,  Wonyoungie !” Yujin replied while shaking her head. 

Yujin sat beside  Wonyoung as they both indulged in the sight of the night sky. In contrast to the bright city lights, the perfectly dimmed midnight blue the sky is colored with, brings the both of them the calmness and serenity they need that lulls the hustle and bustle of reality, of life, of growing up. 

The short conversations about their dreams, their plans and everything they hope for were revealed. How  Wonyoung dreams of having her own studio someday and being able to do everything she enjoys without any worry. How her hopes all lead to everlasting bliss. And finally, how Yujin realized she wanted to be part of all of it. 

While  Wonyoung is busy getting amazed and counting all the stars, Yujin took this time to make the younger one  feel her presence. She took Wonnie’s hand and softly played with it. As if memorizing all its lines, its fortunes, all the  calluses and the magic it holds within. 

“Wonnie?”

“Yeah?”  Wonyoung replied not averting her gaze from the magnificent night sky. 

“You know, remember when you told me p eople don’t like messy. I think I know now why. Because more often than not they don’t want to exert effort to understand, people are tiring  really, but Wonyoungie , I like messy people.”

“I am messy,  Yujinnie . And why would you like people like me? Its tiring enough.”

Yujin shushed her, not answering the question left hanging.

“The amazing way their minds would work every time they feel this sudden burst of ideas. I like how their messiness majestically differentiates them from the rest. How it engulfs them in this great big world unknown to the mundane. And how their words are nothing but all the perfect letters all stitched together who’s sound is distinct and beautiful.”

Yujin sat closer to Wonyoung, leaning her head to the shoulder of the younger one, still with her hands in her grasp. 

“And I could go on and go about how much I adore messy but it will all end up to liking you, I guess. Because you are my messy one. And I am very much willing to be messy for you.”

Wonyoung didn’t answer, instead, she  wrapped her free arms around Yujin and lay her head atop the older one.

“ **_ You may be messy, but everything about you is worthwhile. _ ** ” 

** + **

The night grew deeper and the two started getting sleepy, luckily, even before slumber kicked in, the two were already home and chilling on the sofa. 

“ Wonniiiieeee , I'm sleepy.” Yujin said as she snuggled closer to Wonyoung, desperate to feel the warmth only Wonyoung can make her feel.

“Sleep, I’ll just finish this episode.”  Wonyoung responded. Kissing the top Yujin’s head and pulling the blanket on top of them higher. 

And just like that,  Wonyoung found her person.

**_ “And the most beautiful part is, I wasn’t even looking when I found you.”  _ ** **_ Wonyoung _ ** **_ softly uttered, looking at Yujin with all the love and light in her eyes.  _ **

Finally, she found her home, in a human whose existence is enough to keep her going. In a big baby she’s willing to baby eternally. In Yujin, who is Wonyoung’s  _ Ayla _ . 

** + **

_ Yujin’s daily observation no. 1935 _

_ And today, I told her everything. No matter how many times I say it, over and over, through and through, she is worthy of all. I hope someday, my love would suffice for all the broken pieces, all the scars, the fears, the doubts and the pain.  _ _ Wonyoungie _ _ , life is really  _ _ really _ _ hard but we have each other, alright? I am not going anywhere, my love. We’ll get through everything. As long as I am here, you’ll be safe. Goodnight, my angel.  _


	7. chapter 5: each day we try

Just another day of enduring an unreasonably early morning class with Miss Son. First and foremost, before anything else, Miss Son is the two’s most favorite professor. It's just that her class today is extremely early for a bunch of kids who slept way too late last night due to some random party the university hosted or something along the lines. 

“Yah, Ahn Yujin, why did we even go to that party last night? My head freaking hurts.”  Wonyoung lashed out, luckily with the small voice she has only Yujin heard it. 

“Well, uhm, there’s food, and maybe uhm, food again? Yeah? I think that’s that.” Yujin replied avoiding  Wonyoung’s glare. She almost snorted on how  Wonyoung looks right now. Her hair tied in a messy low-ponytail, white cropped tea and some block joggers. And to be  Wonyoung’s roommate means knowing how much she hates looking like  _ this _ . Especially wearing her dreaded eye-glasses. Though Yujin likes seeing her with it. It frames her already perfectly-sculptured face but mostly because it accentuates her  mandu cheeks. 

Miss Son cleared her throat, getting the attention of Yujin who is busy annoying the shit out of  Wonyoung and all the students who sooner or later, would all drop their heads on their tables. Miss Son surely got a very beautiful voice capable of lullabying everyone, but as soon as she spoke, everybody seated still. 

“I can clearly see how you guys enjoyed last night, huh? Miss  Im surely deserves a raise; the whole student body enjoyed the party her council organized.”  Chaeyoung commented, earning some giggles from her students. “But you all should snap out of your drowsiness for a few minutes, I am about to discuss the details of your final project for junior year.” She smiled. This will be fun.

“So far, we’ve been exploring every aspect of making a film, for scriptwriting, the pre-production, editing and post-processing. Surely, many of you have already mastered every single one of it. So, for your final project, I want everyone to break away from all of those.” Miss Son stated. The way her students look at her right now is absolutely endearing, their curious eyes and  agape mouths. 

“Same as last year, you’ll be producing a short film. One that is organic and raw. Minimal edits allowed. And as always, I want to see everyone’s own touch. The topic would be simple and personal.” She smiled and then said, “The subtle art of finding your missing piece. It can be yours or anyone. A short film about what is missing and the process of finding it.” 

The class cheered, of course it's going to be different and new. Miss Son never recycles ideas. 

“You have the rest of the semester to finish this. I hope everyone will learn something from this.”  Chaeyoung smiled, the sweet and sincere one that used to be exclusive for Miss Sharon from the theatre department.

Yujin knew from the moment she locked eyes with the person next to her during the class, the process of finding her missing piece  won't be too hard. 

** There is calmness in knowing you are not utterly alone in this world. And there is hope in understanding why. **

** + **

“Minju, you know I have way too much space in my apartment, right? I mean, not that I am pushing or pressuring you. But why don’t you move in with me?” Hyewon asked the girl standing in front of the mirror struggling to remove the stain on her dress caused by the iced tea  Hyewon accidently spilled on her earlier.

“Too much for saying sorry, babe. I just need to change so I am coming home.”  Minju answered smiling at herself. 

“Min, you know what I am talking about. You’ve wanted to move in with me ever since, what caused the change of mind?”  Hyewon said as she slowly placed her hands on  Minju’s waist. As if memorizing all her curves and dips. They've been in this situation so many times. The push and pull between them is inevitable. One is afraid of change, the other is too understanding to realize why.

“This and that.”  Minju turned around her girlfriend. She's long learned everything about  Hyewon . The dip in between her eyebrows whenever she is confused or the wide eyes she sports alongside her bright smile whenever she is happy. Every single thing is etched so deeply and perfectly in her mind. 

“Just you wait, please? I'll just finish everything and I’ll come home to you immediately.” A sudden rush of comfort and reassurance came flooding in on Hyewon.  Minju never falters to provide solace. Always ushering towards all the frisson of a steady love. 

** + **

It is quiet and slow inside the café; rarely do they experience this. Most of the students are either resting on their respective dorms or just out juggling papers and feelings. Luck is on their side lately which manifests to them by having the afternoon shifts for the rest of the semester.  Eunbi and  Chaeyeon are both present today too, another rare event. 

Yujin stared at them, she has known the two for so long almost as if the moment she was brought to this world, both are already her friends. And she is thankful that the age gap never mattered because all along she is free to tell them anything at any time.  Chaeyeon and  Eunbi are both her willing confidants. And just now did she realize how both had sacrificed so much to be where they are right now. 

Eunbi had to choose between love and passion. She had to give up what made her feel the burn, the spark. To lose her passion was to gain what she truly loves. And as for  Chaeyeon , she had to leave only to come back again. It took years before she came home but it is all worth it because  Eunbi was waiting for her with open arms ever since day one. 

Yujin would often wonder how love can be this heavy, this indirect and playful. How it makes you wait for something uncertain. To make you believe again and again. And then hurt you over and over. But while witnessing it unfold before  her, she slowly understood why. For all the unexplainable reasons  it's because of love. 

So many things are still unclear but one thing is for sure, she is willing to go through every single one of that for a special someone. 

** + **

After that night, neither of the two ever slept alone. It’s either Wonyoung snuggling her way to Yujin’s comfort or Yujin just basically owning the right spot on  Wonyoung’s bed. Their nights have become safe and warm. No more crying to sleep or endless twist and turn just so slumber would come visit. 

And tonight, it’s Yujin’s turn to cuddle with  Wonyoung . It goes from bothering Wonyo while she finishes her tasks to  Wonyoung giving in to Yujin’s repeated begging for hugs and to Yujin just casually winning over  Wonyoung again. It has been a routine to count all the stars they can see from the window, to admire the moon too. But this time it is different because all the stars now live in her eyes. 

“Why should I count all the stars outside when I can just look at your eyes, Yuj?”  Wonyoung whispered to Yujin who was leaning comfortably on her chest. She can’t see the older one’s reaction but she is hell damn sure Yujin is smiling so wide with her dimples showing.  Wonyoung’s favorite sight. 

“I like your eyes, your cute eyebrows, your little nose and your dimples.”  Wonyoung said as she pointed them one by one, taking Yujin by surprise with the sudden domesticity. “But I like your lips the most, Yujinnie.” She smiled. Yujin stared back at her, itching to ask  _ the _ question. “So, do we kiss or not, Wonnie?” A playful smirk creeps on her lips. “That, for some other time.”  Wonyoung said as she forcefully pursed Yujin’s lips. 

“Goodnight, pup.” “Goodnight,  bunbun .”

** + **

The night is deep and everything else is quiet but the whimpers and cries of Yujin woke  Wonyoung up. She cannot believe what she is hearing. Yujin murmured something that broke her heart into million little pieces, “Wonyoungie, hold my hands please. I am a-a-afraid... please...please.”

** + **

_ Yujin’s daily observation no. 1939 _

_ There are so many things in this world that surprises me. And every day I get to learn every single one of them. It takes more than love to actually love someone  _ _ —  _ _ it takes patience, acceptance and change. I am afraid I'll fail in one of the many unwritten ones but I hope I get to learn them one by one.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short update for now because the succeeding chapters will be quite longer :>


	8. chapter 6: let yourself be loved

“Unnie, how do you know when you are completely in love with someone?” Yujin asked. Hyewon was baffled upon hearing yet another question from Yujin who has been constantly asking her different rhetorical questions for the last hour as if hearing her own profs question her that daily is not enough. Not that it bothered her but hearing her sister sound so unsure for the first time in forever is alarming and charming. _Because the Yujin she knows is always so sure of everything._ “Yuj, why don’t you ask yourself?” Hyewon hummed. “You know all the answers to your questions, girly.”

Hyewon moved a little closer to her sister, closing the gap that is separating them and pulling Yujin in a hug. “What is really up with you? Did you fight with Wonnie?” Yujin shuffled in her embrace, nodding her head in disagreement. “No, of course not. It’s just that… I am afraid of what is about to happen.” “You know, what if I hurt her? What if I fail in being the best? What if… what if I do something stupid to her that makes her doubt herself?” Yujin answered panting. The last few days were not the very best. In the sense that every time Wonyoung is away from Yujin, all that she could think about are the endless what ifs. It shouldn’t be like that, right. At least that is what Yujin thinks.

“I know I sound completely like a fool, like a lost child, but it’s because I treasure her so much, Hyewonnie. I can’t afford losing Wonyoung. She makes me so so so complete.”

“You know, I for sure don’t know much about life and love because I am still learning about it every day, but one thing is for sure, you’ll do just fine, Yujin. You don’t always have to be the best. Sometimes it’s enough to be just, _you_. Completely bare, inevitable to make mistakes and flaw some. And you, you are the best Wonyoung could ever wish for. That, I am 1000% precise. Have you seen how your girl looks at you? Damn, Yuj! Didn’t know you are capable of making someone fall in love with you that hard.” Hyewon teased the younger one. Happy that for once, she didn’t fuck up with taking care of her, even under the crazy circumstance of questions and love.

“Every time I look at Wonyo, all I could see is the person mom would tell stories about before. As if mom knew she was gonna come to my life and change me forever, for the better. Like all this time, Wonyoung was destined to be my soulmate. And right now, she is my soulmate and I am extremely, extremely grateful that it is her. Wouldn’t have it any other way. I just love seeing her smile in the morning and hear her sing every time in the shower. She makes life so simple and so steady.”

“She’s a keeper, Yuj.” Hyewon said as she led the way out the rooftop. “But we have to head down now because…. Minju.” She would’ve prolonged the conversation but Yujin sounds so whipped and she can’t stand it anymore besides Minju is definitely mad now for making her wait long.

“Minju unnie is probably fuming mad right now, Kwangbae. You don’t make THE Kim Minju wait!” Yujin snickered, running away from the tightening grip of Hyewon who’s now being pulled into the penthouse by her girlfriend.

“Bye, unnies! Have fun but not too much fun! I am too young to become an aunt!”

“YAH! AHN YUJIN!” The couple shouted, drop dead surprised with what the younger one said.

“Unless….?”

“What’s with the look, Hyewonah? Don’t look at me like that!” Minju uttered as she shook her head side to side, pretending to block Hyewon’s gaze that is already embedded deep in her brain. Minju ran inside and left Hyewon giggling. “Why do you always react as if I am the bottom one in this relationship? I AM NOT!” Hyewon retorted back.

**+**

After the last class ended, the two immediately made a bee line to their respective after class activities today. One about to work and the other about to annoy someone. Of course, without bidding a little way too sweet goodbye. Yujin engulfed Wonyoung in a hug, nestling her head in the crook of the taller one’s neck. Wonyoung ruffled Yujin’s hair. Resting her chin just atop Yujin’s head. “Unnie, did something happen?” “Nothing, I just love how you smell like strawberries and how warm your hugs are. Now hug me tighter, bunbun.” Yujin replied while Wonyoung just giggled with how soft Yujin turned the moment her puppy eyes started appearing. Wonyoung won’t pass on taking care of this human despite how clingy she gets in public that somehow almost always embarrasses her greatly.

Wonyoung for the nth time since Miss Son announced the final project has not shut up about it. At least when she is with Yuri, that is. “Yah! Jang! You’re too damn noisy, cousin.” Yuri shouted from the other side of her dorm where her piano sits and a bunch of musical sheets were laying around. “I am trying to graduate here!” She said as she stood up and pointed at all the notes Wonyoung can’t see that Yuri can, apparently. Just like the film student in front of her, the music students are also bombarded with multiple final projects, especially the ones graduating. One is to compose a piece and well the others? To compose pieces also.

“Unnie! What do I do with Miss Son’s given project?” Wonyoung sighed and Yuri lost count on how many times she did today.

“Uhh? You do exactly what you are thinking right now?” Yuri shouted back. “I know what… or should I say who is running on your mind, Won. Just fucking do it. Stop chickening out. You are a bunny for a reason.” Rolling her eyes at the younger one, Yuri diverted her attention to the other human being sitting across her cousin. Of course, it’s none other than Choi Yena, everyone’s persistent dorm trasher slash everyday guest. This kid seems to forget she has her own big ass apartment. But no one can make her leave their apartments except for the younger ones. All thanks to Wonyoung’s deadly stares that Yena is ultimately afraid of.

“I mean, I found my eternal rest when I started trusting someone, Won. Yes, it’s going to be hella messy and painful, but I guess that’s the fun of love? You never know what’s going to happen next, you just trust that whatever it is, you have someone to overcome it with.” Yuri shrugged her shoulders.

“But do I deserve her?” Wonyoung questioned, her brows meeting in the middle and eyes looking a bit deeper than usual. “You do not ask someone for what you deserve, bunny.” Yena’s sleepy voice echoed through the room. “You know what you deserve, don’t shrug off your own thoughts, Wonyoung. You need to learn how to trust them because no one should be deciding your fate except you. And yes, I know for sure you deserve her. Every bit. Not a day did she look down ever since you came around. She was the happiest when she is with you.” Yena looked at Wonyoung in the eyes and said, “I know it’s not going to be subtle and all that shit, but come on, start admitting you’ve found your missing piece. For goodness sake you cuddle her to sleep, Won!” Wonyoung can’t help but giggle. She knows it, who is she kidding? She’s been babying the shit out of Yujin for as long as she can remember, and there is no way she’s ever going to make it stop. After all, Yujin is her missing piece she’s long found.

**+**

Would it be any different if she understood what love really is? Or would it be better that as she slowly grasps it, it slowly engulfs her in a warm tight hug. But either way, however crazy (She’s the only one thinking about it, really.) everything is right now, she is grateful that the love embracing her is in the form of a human she learned to love immensely amidst all the chaos their world possesses. And that, of course, is Wonyoung, rightful owner of every space in Yujin’s heart.

Right now, she admits that though she fucks up her own timeline, she is lucky every single thing is falling into all the right places. That not even one thing can be found misplaced. Because once and for all, the universe is on her side, literally.

“Hey, Won.” Yujin slowly and softly touched Wonyoung’s chin and directed it towards her, enough to witness all the bare beauty this angel holds. Wonyoung, as usual, is sporting her smile, the one Yujin repeatedly asks her to show every time something inconvenient happens. Like that one time she forgot to turn in her paper, she shouted in the middle of the living room, with much passion, “ _WONYOUNGIE! SHOW ME THAT THING! PLEASE! I AM IN PAIN. IN CHAOS. IN MISERY_.” And Wonyoung can’t say no, because no matter how stupid and childish her roommate acts sometimes, she is willing to go lengths just to make her feel better in every possible and imaginable way. May it be giving her that smile, being the bigger spoon or simply just being there for her. Because for Wonyoung, Yujin is everything right now, and she thinks it won’t ever change because she won’t let it. Time with her is time in Shangri-la. Another realm only the two know. Something so personal.

“Hmm?” Wonyoung answered. She thinks she knows what is about to happen, after all, she’s been wondering about it too for weeks now. Wonyoung shifted her eyes from Yujin’s eyes to looking at her lips and finally, settling her fingers in the creaks of Yujin’s dimples. “You know you smile brightly now, right? I hope I’m one of the reasons why.” She whispered the last sentence a little too loud. “Oh, baby, you are all of it.” Yujin interrupted Wonyoung’s train of thought, earning herself a smize that manifested itself a little too cheeky. “And you, you are still your perfect self, Won. Just a little less grumpy though. And I like you more and more and more.”

The staring game between these two is always so intense that no one dares to blink, “I love you but losing to you is like losing to Yena unnie. I am competitive as fuck, Jang.”

**“You what me, now? Yuj?”** Yujin must’ve spilled the most important thing she was planning to say today. But fuck it, contagiousness runs in the blood. She fixed her herself, straightened her back, tucked the naughty pieces of hair behind her ears, and reached out for Wonyoung’s hand.

“Wonnie, it’s been almost a year now, right? We’ve talked about our feelings before, one of those nights we opted to chug all the remaining cans of beer in our refrigerator instead of going out. How much you despise people with unclear feelings, how all you wanted is a steady love. One you can be someone you yourself loves and accepts. One that is home in every aspect. And how important it is all to you. We’ve both had our own fair share of uncertainties and blurry moments, absolutely. But I want you to know that amongst all the certain things, you were the clearest to me. And I know I want you to be part of my life forever, so now I ask, after all the crazy shits I pulled just to be close to you always, let’s be girlfriends and ride the tide of life together?”

“Finally! Thought you’ll never ask and will let the Virgo in you stay stubborn. But yes, I already am yours even before you knew it, babe. Soulmates, right?” Wonyoung smiled before reaching for Yujin’s collar and pulling her in for a kiss. A kiss, finally. The taste of matcha on her lips was making her lose focus, she wants more of that.

In between the kisses, she whispered certain things. The first was how Yujin should’ve asked sooner so she can get kisses earlier. Her lips were the most tempting thing after all. Second was Yujin being the most perfect thing that ever happened to her and how she knew the moment Yujin tucked her hands in her pocket that night, she was so sure she’s going to do everything just to make her stay. And the third was how Yujin is the brightest ray in Wonyoung’s sun.

And the kisses didn’t stop there, obviously. More on both cheeks, in the nose and in the forehead. And of course, a bunch of hugs were given too, as if they still don’t know how their body perfectly matches each other that all hugs look like puzzle pieces fitting tightly together.

**+**

“Took them long!”

“Oh my god, my babies are growing up.”

“Who’s gonna tell them they look awful…ly cute?”

“Fucking finally!”

“Where did my sister learn to talk like tHAT? Yena? YENA!”

Privacy is non-existent in the Coral Residences. Or Annyeongz just don’t really know how to be discreet and every time they try, they fail miserably. 

**+**

_Yujin’s daily observation no. 1939_

_People are afraid of being loved because it means pain is inevitable and with letting yourself be loved comes with being vulnerable, of being seen. We have fears that will soon be discovered and the underlying thought of being seen is being hurt. Being loved is an uncharted territory, an unguarded tower and defenseless battle. Its either you give everything, or you give none but then again, love is risking. And honestly, Wonyoung will always be worth the risk, worth the breaking down of my walls. I love you with all my heart, always is our forever._

_Wonyoung’s diary entry no.1_

_Real love is always unconditional and nurturing but it is also giving in to all the possible breakaways but also promising that no matter what happens, it’s going to be okay; giving in to pain is learning how love manifests itself in the most unconventional way and giving in is trusting yourself with each other. **Yujinnie, we’ll be okay, love.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I mentioned the last time I updated that I'll write longer chapters but things happened and writing longer than my usual updates for this fic seems dragging for me so I settled with my normal word count. Just a few chapters left and I'll be closing this short story soon. I hope yall loved the subtle art annyeongz because this is probably my most favorite annyeongz if ever written hehe. As always, please stay safe! Oh and noticed a new diary entry? ;)


	9. chapter 7: its a choice

Love is every subtlety in this world. It is the soft strokes in a painting. The little music playing in the background in a café. The varied flowers that grow in the garden. And all the soft kisses here and there.

For all they know, love is subtle but strong. It is the comfortable silence. It is the uncertainty that brings tranquility. The rainbow after the storm. And the thing that keeps you up at night.

For love is every great thing. **_Love is a choice and it has always been within._**

**+**

Ever since that expected-blurted-kind of-sudden confession, it has never been the same. When you’re given the right to do something freely, you don’t push back from doing so. You do it over and over, never getting tired. And probably, Yujin nor Wonyoung will ever get tired of loving each other more than life itself. For what they have right now is something that is so real, so gentle, so safe, so addicting. The love between them is their safe haven. Something they cherish, they keep close.

Surely, some people are more blessed that others in a way that life gets back on them in the greatest way and time possible. And Wonyoung is one of them. What are the odds of being roommates with the girl you like so much before and finding something that arises between the two of you that eventually became the thing you hold near and dear to you? What are the odds of falling in love and being loved too? It is a miracle? Work of magic? **It’s just destiny.** Legend has it that destiny makes way for soulmates to meet. For instance, Wonyoung meeting Yujin, her soulmate and Yujin meeting Wonyoung, her soulmate and falling in love in the midst of it all. And the rest is just the work of steady love.

**+**

Wonyoung, once and for all, is very very clingy. And clearly, today is one of those days where she just wants to lay in bed, or to be exact, lay on Yujin’s chest and listen to her heartbeat all day long and wrap her arms around her to prevent her from getting up.

“Wonyoungie, I know it’s a Saturday and you like longing around but I’m really really hungry, baby. I’ll just get a toast then I’ll be back in no time, please?” Yujin pleaded. Obviously, it was not going to work when Wonyoung softly closed her eyes and tightened her grip around Yujin’s waist.

“No.” Wonyoung smiled wildly. Of course, Yujin went weak. It’s her smile, that smile that keeps her locked in after all. “Just a few more minutes, bubba. You’re really warm and I’m kind of cold so return the hug back right now.” “Geez, okay okay, I gotchu!” Yujin replied as she slowly pulled her body down to match Wonyoung’s level.

Yujin is always the bigger spoon in between the two, but right now, it’s Wonyoung. **_Her hugs, they make everything better._**

Yujin pulled Wonyoung closer, settling her head in the younger one’s neck, indulging her sweet strawberry scent. While Wonyoung, she rested her head atop Yujin’s and slowly brushed her fingers on her hair, getting in rhythm with her own heartbeat.

“ ** _And if given a chance to do it all over again, I’m still gonna choose you because you’ve always been my most favorite choice. Being in your life, it’s a choice, Yujinnie. And it’s probably the most accurate decision I’ve ever made._** ” Wonyoung said out of nowhere. Yujin looked up and locked eyes with her, a soft smile making its way on her lips. She didn’t say anything, she just nodded and fluttered her eyes.

Wonyoung continued, “ ** _Because every day your love grows imperfectly and steady. And that’s okay because our love, its gonna falter but it will never fail. Its gonna waver but it will never run out and it will lack but it will never give up._** ” She planted a soft kiss on Yujin’s temple.

“ **And that’s more than okay for me, as long as you are here, it will always be alright. And as long as you are here, I’m gonna be fine. Yujinnie, look at me.** ” Wonyoung placed a finger on Yujin’s chin and carefully directed it upwards, making them lock eyes with each other.

“ **Through and through, in another and every life, it’s you and you and you.** ” She said so carefully and precisely, a promise of forever threading in every word she uttered.

“I love you, fruity, clingy and beautiful baby.” Yujin simply replied and kissed Wonyoung in the neck then to the lips and finally, in the forehead.

And finally, Yujin was allowed to make them food. Wonyoung actually didn’t want to but the sound her stomach made said otherwise.

Wonyoung soon followed her lover out. Finding Yujin with her brows almost meeting in between just like all the times she tried to cook edible food. Like all the times Wonyoung decided it better to get takeout or delivery to not have a sulky Yujin by her side who failed miserably with her cooking. Like all the times she pulled her in a hug just to make her feel better.

Endless rolls of films of beautiful memories. Just Yujin and Wonyoung. Everything is alright.

**+**

**“So, do we knock, or you just use your landlady privilege?”**

**“Wonyoung’s gonna get mad if we just barge in! That kid is feisty!”**

***knocks once* “WE’RE COMING IN, TEENAGERS!”**

**“Eunbi unnie, what the fuck?”**

**“Oh my gadnis.”**

**+**

_Yujin’s daily observation no. 1939_

_Hello Yujin’s journal! smol Wonyoung takeover!_

_The best kind of love is the one you find while searching for yourself; the kind that takes time to be discovered and nurtured properly. It’s the kind of love that fuels you day in and out but is still just right. It’s the kind that makes you love yourself more each day. It’s the kind of love that feels right, and makes you look forward to another day. The best kind of love is always found within. “And no, I am no longer afraid of explorations because you, my love, is one hell of a journey I’d be willing to go on over and over again. And I don’t mind memorizing every bit of you if that means learning you again, Yujin. You’re my most favorite missing piece. Always is our forever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are down to the last chapter! This is quite short but I just wanna close the whole story with Wonyoung's piece of mind. Epilogue should be up in a few days. Again, thank you so much for reading! I hope I somehow made you happy because of this. There might be some things left unanswered but I promise, they will soon be answered. I might post some things related to this story on my twitter acc (@weolnnie) so i suggest you check my account once in a while >.< Thank you for your kind words and comments, they make me so happy. 
> 
> Please stay safe & healthy!


End file.
